Out of Sight
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian forgets his wedding tux at home, so he goes to retrieve it. He is determined to uphold tradition and not see the bride before the wedding, but Emma believes she has ways of persuading him.


**Note** : Tomorrow is the day! I can't wait and I can hardly believe we get to watch our couple get married! I would love to see something like this tomorrow. I just really want a fun, flirty scene of them together before the wedding. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

… **Out of Sight: Part 1/1...**

Killian had woken up with a smile and it hadn't faded yet. Today, he was marrying the love of his life, his true love. After everything they had been through, after dying and being torn apart too many times to count, they were finally going to get their happy ending. Or happy beginning, as he liked to think of it. This was just the beginning with Emma. He had been alive for centuries, but it felt like he had just begun to truly live.

After bathing, he moved to the wardrobe in the captain's quarters on the Jolly Roger. He couldn't wait to wear the black velvet tux that he and Emma had chosen together. His brow furrowed when he threw open the doors and found it empty, save for a few items he left when he moved in with Emma.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, remembering that he had forgotten his tux in the closet he shared with Emma at home.

He was resolved not to see the bride before the wedding, but he would have to go home and get it. Killian climbed above deck and exited the ship.

…

Henry rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen.

"No, please. No," he mumbled under his breath.

He heard the front door swing shut.

"Henry, my boy?" Killian called.

Henry's eyes grew wide and he slammed the drawer shut.

Killian appeared in the kitchen a moment later, his brow furrowing at the papers that were strewn about and drawers that were left half open. He glanced into the living room and could see the cushions had been tossed.

"Has there been a break-in?" he asked worriedly. "This place is in shambles."

Henry chuckled nervously. "Oh...uh...no...I...just lost something for school. An essay due Monday."

Killian eyed him suspiciously. "Is that so?"

"Yup," he replied with a robotic nod. "What are you doing here? I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Aye, that it is. But I left my tux in the closet upstairs."

Henry nodded. "Oh, well, Mom's in the shower. If you hurry, maybe you can avoid her."

Thoughts of Emma's beautiful bare body filled Killian's mind and he had to resist the urge to join her in the shower. He had barely made it through the night without her and he wasn't exactly happy about having to spend all day apart from her until their wedding. But he didn't want to tempt fate just as they were finally getting everything they ever wanted.

Killian shrugged and eyed him again. Henry seemed pretty anxious to get rid of him. "Aye. Can I see the rings before I go?"

Henry swallowed roughly. "Uh, why?"

"I failed to check the inscription I had inscribed on your mother's ring. I want to make sure it was done correctly."

Henry nodded. "It was. I checked."

"Is that right?" he asked with a bob of his head. "So, it said, 'Always by your side, always yours.'"

"Yup, exactly that," Henry replied with a weak smile.

Killian's eyes narrowed and he gestured at him with his hook. "What the devil is going on, Henry? There is no inscription. Where are our rings?"

Henry's face fell. "I'm really sorry, Hook. I let you down. I lost the rings."

Killian's expression softened at the teen's obvious remorse and he patted Henry's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, lad. They are simply misplaced. Where do you remember having them last?"

"After you gave them to me, I went upstairs to get changed for bed. I put them on my desk, but then I was worried something might happen to them so I figured I should put them in a safe place."

"And where would that be?"

Henry sighed heavily. "That's the problem, I don't remember. I couldn't decide where so I changed the place a bunch of times and now I have no idea where I put them. I checked every place I could think of."

"Not to worry, my boy. We will find them. Have you searched the basement yet?"

Henry's eyes lit up. "No!"

Killian nodded and slapped him on the back. "Check there while I retrieve my tux. If your search remains fruitless, then I will assist you." He paused and gave him a comforting wink. "You know I love a good treasure hunt and I have yet to fail."

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Hook."

Henry headed down to the basement, as Killian went upstairs. He entered their bedroom, smiling at the sound of the water running in the bathroom. It took all of his willpower not to strip himself bare and join his fiancée.

"Tonight," he told himself. "Tonight she will be all mine forever."

He made his way to the closet and opened the doors. His eyes widened in alarm as he suddenly heard the shower turn off. Killian pulled out his tux and quickly closed the doors. He spun around and headed toward the bedroom door, but it was too late.

"Killian?" he heard come from behind him.

"Swan?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing there in nothing but a towel.

Killian placed the hanger on his hook and clamped his hand over his eyes. He held the tux up, as it dangled from his hook.

"I forgot my tux."

He could hear her slowly step forward. She came so close to him he could smell her fruity body wash. The one that drove him wild every time he was near her.

"You can turn around," she said.

He shook his head. "We made it this long, Emma."

"Forget the stupid superstition, Killian," she said, as she pressed her chest against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Killian could feel her soft breasts pressing against his back and he sucked in a ragged breath.

"Love, I have no interest in tempting fate," he managed.

Emma stood on her toes and kissed his neck.

"I missed you last night," she whispered, her tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear.

Killian felt his heart begin to race.

"I missed you, too," he breathed.

Emma's hands trailed up his chest, toying with the buttons on his vest.

"I'm here now," she said softly. "Just turn around."

Killian sucked in another breath and turned around, but his hand remained clamped over his eyes. Emma chuckled softly.

"Killian, come on. Move your hand."

He shook his head. "Emma, we've had enough bad luck to last us several lifetimes. As I said, I see no need to tempt fate."

"We make our own luck," she said. "And we've been fated from the beginning. Nothing can change that."

She reached up and tried to pry his hand off his eyes, but he wouldn't budge.

"You know," she said, her voice dripping with lust. "I have ways of getting you to do what I want."

Killian laughed. "Don't I know it."

Emma stood on her toes and brought her lips to his hand, kissing each finger. Killian ached to touch her, the feel of her soft lips on his skin driving him insane with desire. He was rapidly losing his resolve. Her hand slowly slid down his chest until it reached his belt buckle. He sucked in a shaky breath and Emma knew that was the opening she needed. Her other hand moved to his. She linked their fingers and pulled, freeing his hand from his eyes.

Emma smiled triumphantly, until she realized his eyes were squeezed closed.

"Seriously?" she said.

Killian laughed. "You are mighty persuasive, my love, but I am a patient man with a great deal of self-control when necessary."

"That sounds like a challenge," Emma said, her eyes dancing in delight.

"You know I love a challenge," he countered weakly.

She brought his hand to the towel and rested it on her hip.

"Bloody hell," he said, imagining what lay beneath the towel. He could practically feel the soft skin of her curves beneath his fingertips.

Emma slowly trailed his hand up the front of her towel until it lay on her breast.

"You're a minx, Swan," he said, desperately trying to control his breathing.

Emma left his hand on her breast and leaned forward to press a kiss on his chest where his shirt lay open. Her lips slowly moved up his neck until she was kissing along his jaw. She smiled against his skin when she heard his tux drop to the ground. His arm wrapped around her waist, his hook digging into her hip, as he pulled her flush against his body.

Emma's lips finally found his and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She sighed as she felt his tongue move against hers and he emitted a little moan. His hand moved from her breast to sweep up into her hair, cupping the back of her head. Emma finally pulled back breathlessly, her lips sliding into a smile. She was sure his beautiful blue eyes would meet hers.

But when she pulled back, she was met with his closed eyes once again.

"Oh, come on!" she said, swatting his chest playfully.

Killian chuckled. "I am nothing if not determined, Emma."

"You're not the only one," she said resolutely.

She brought his hook up to her towel, placing it in the valley between her breasts.

"I was thinking," she whispered in his ear, "that we could have pancakes for breakfast before you go. A pre-wedding treat. What do you say?"

Killian swallowed hard, knowing what she was about to do. She was about to give his hook a tug to drop her towel and leave her standing there bare before him. She knew there was no way he could resist her then.

"There's pancakes?" Henry suddenly asked from the doorway. "I didn't see any in the kitchen."

Emma and Killian both jumped at the sound of his voice. Killian lifted his hook away from her, just as Emma took a step back, clutching at her towel.

"Henry? What are you still doing here? I thought you left for my parents' place a while ago," Emma said, her face turning beet red.

Henry dropped his eyes, sensing he had interrupted something. "Uh, yeah, I was just looking for something."

Killian's tongue darted out to his lips, still tasting Emma on them. "Ah, yes, lad. Did you find it?"

Henry bobbed his head. "Yup, all set."

"Brilliant," Killian said.

"Great," Emma added, lifting her fingers to brush across her lips.

Henry hooked his thumb behind him. "I'll wait downstairs for you, Hook. We can head over to the loft together since you're here."

"Aye, I'll be down in a moment."

Henry's eyes darted to his tux, which lay in a heap on the floor.

"Better pick that up before it wrinkles," he said, before disappearing down the hall.

Emma and Killian let out a breath. Emma swatted his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me Henry was still here?"

Killian grinned, his eyes still screwed shut. "And miss out on the fun we just had? Never. Plus, I assume being interrupted by the members of this family is par for the course anyhow."

Emma laughed. "Probably won't be the last time. I'll remember to lock the door in the future though."

"Unless said family member has a key and then it will do us no good."

Emma nodded, as she bent down to pick up his tux and hung it on his hook. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I love you, Killian," she said softly. "I am so excited for today. I have never been happier. I can't wait to become your wife."

Killian took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "I love you too, Emma. Today is the start of all of our dreams coming true."

Killian leaned down, hoping Emma was were he thought her to be. She met him halfway, her lips connecting with his in a soft kiss.

When they pulled back, their foreheads remained touching.

"I will see you soon, love. Finally," he said.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Soon."

She kissed him again and then spun him around in the direction of the door. He slowly took a few steps until he crossed the threshold. Once safely down the hallway, he opened his eyes and let out a breath.

In a few short hours, he would never have to spend another morning without waking up to her beautiful face or another night without her falling asleep in his arms.

...THE END…

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate hearing what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
